Grimoire
by FroOzenYogurtDeath
Summary: Entering Grimoire-Gakuen means to find a lot of mysteries. And what happens if u're able to meet some of the inazume eleven go cast there? I suck at Summaries and rating may change to M in the future [because of gore] ...again MAYYYYYYY and not "it will diffenetly change to m" Oc Submission Closed for now[Ch. 4 is up :D]
1. Chapter 1

Yogurt: HELLO MILKSHAKES~

Invy: So, here it is...Momo found some time to do the first chapter for her Oc sub fanfic GRIMOIRE~ I'll already apologise for the boring beginning and typing errors v.v

Yogurt: HEY! I gave my best *pout*

Invy: well anyway, yep this is infact a Inazume eleven GO fanfiction...this story goes a little bit in the future, so the others [tenma & co.] would be like...15 or/and older xD

Yogurt: first of all I DO NOT OWN INAZUME ELEVEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERSSSSSSS! i only own this Grimoire-Gakuen school [since it's my made up school for my inazume eleven fanfics xD], and of cource i own my little Yoyo~ *huggz her*

Yoyo: *blink, blink* O^O

Invy: all the other Oc's belongs to their lovely owners v.v

Yogurt: oh, btw. this story may content yuri/yaoi, gore stuff [kind of in the future of this story...so it could be that i'm changing the rating to m if it's really that hardcore o.o i'm discribing stuff like this in alot of detail...so yeah], there'll diffenitly won't be any sex scenes so don't worry about that, drama [xD i'm bad at that! so sorry!]..., and what do i know~ so, those who don't like shouldn't read it...

Invy: now, for those who want's to read...READ! or i'll send Hibari after u

Hibari: Read now or i'll bite u to death!

Yogurt: o.o why are u here? this ain't a KHR fic .

* * *

Oc sub. Form:

**Name: [last, first]**

**Nickname: [can be more than one and if u don't have one put N/a]**

**Age: [15 -19]**

**Birth date: [day/month]**

**Gender: [f/m duh o.o]**

**Personality: [pls in detail and not just few stuff xD]**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weakness:**

**Strenght:**

**Flaws:**

**Hobbies:**

**History: [u can do something mysterious plain (but not too plain), dark, dreamy idk]**

**Relationship=**

**- relatives: [can be with the inazume eleven people]**

**- friends: **

**- enemies: **

**- crush: [only one pls because i'm not doing a triangle relationship]**

**- u're relationship with my Oc: **

**Appearance= [please in detail so i can describe ur oc in my story good enough]**

**- skin:**

**- eyes:**

**- hair:**

**- other stuff: [like how tall is ur oc, are u very thin, do u have any piercings, stuff like that :3]**

**Clothes: [u don't have to fill everything but the casual & formal thing is important :3 for the rest...i'll think something up if u want to xD]**

**- casual:**

**- formal:**

**- sport:**

**- swimming:**

**- pajama:**

**- dating: **

**The reason why ur Oc entered Grimoire:**

**_people u can't pair with ur oc:_**

**_-Tenma_**

**_-Tsurugi_**

**_-Haruna_**

**_-Fubuki_**

**_-Endou_**

**_-Natzumi_**

* * *

Example: [i choosed Yoyo's Oc Form]

**Name: **Koizumi Yoyo

**Nickname: **N/a

**Age: **16

**Birth date: **26/01 [my b-day xD]

**Gender: **female

**Personality: **carefree, cheerful, happy go lucky, loves to glomp people [even strangers], kind of spoiled, candy obsessed [mostly when it has to do with frozen yogurt...i mean...we're talking about frozen yogurt :D], hype, curious, kind of dump and she's a very big trouble maker [because of her carefree nature], she hates to cry, u can't scare her...with mostly anything...

**Likes: **candies/frozen yogurt, scary things, interesting/mysterious stuff, cute/fluffy uncute/+ fluffy things, zombies, ghosts and stuff

**Dislikes:** to feel sad, when someone touches her frozen yogurts/candies, boring things, thunder storms, high places

**Weakness:** thunder storms, high places, fluffy things, zombies/ghost any other mysterious things [she loves them], frozen yogurt

**Strenght:** she's fast, fearless [if it has nothing to do with high places or thunder storms], she won't get fat even if she eats a lot

**Flaws: **she starts to ignore anything if she sees/smells/hears anything that has to do with Frozen Yogurt or plain candies, she's a trouble maker because of her carefree nature, she mostly can't take things serious

**Hobbies: **eating candies/frozen yogurt, glomping people, giving Ai [Invy's Oc] mean-funny nicknames [she didn't mean them to be mean]

**History: **Yoyo comes from a rather very rich Family, but she doesn't live with them anymore. [i won't write alot here, because it'll be a big spoiler to u guys ;P]

**Relationship=**

**- relatives: **

Endou: Endou's Yoyo's uncle

Natzumi: since she's married to Endou, she's also Yoyo's aunt

Haruna: Haruna is Yoyo's blood related aunt

Fubuki: since his married to Haruna, his also Yoyo's uncle [awwww man...i just love Furuna (Fubuki x Haruna) xD]

Rena [a friends Oc]: She's Yoyo's little cousin

Aiyumi [aka Ai +Invy's Oc]: they're childhood friends, she's also Yoyo's adoptive older 'sister'

**- friends: **

Tsurugi: She knew Tsurugi for a very long time now

**- enemies: **She can't seem to befriend herself with Aoi

**- crush: **Tenma [she heard a lot of him from Tsurugi and they met each other ones a time because of Endou]

**Appearance= **

**- skin: **porcelain like fair smooth, her lips have a kind of natural reddish tone in them

**- eyes: **big candy pink cheerful eyes, eyelashes are long

**- hair: **middle long cotton candy blue hair, styled in two down pigtails + decorated in small colorful ribbons, her bangs are straight above her eyes, some of her hair hides parts of her face fringe

**- other stuff: **since she looks like a 10-12 year old kid, people tend to mistake her as an oversized doll

**Clothes: **

**- casual: **She wears a cute bleached apple green top [that has a frozen yogurt logo on it], Over it a cotton candy blue/cotton candy pink stripped hoodie jacket [that has panda ears and a panda tail]...the sleeves goes over her hands. A cotton candy blue/cottone candy pink colored puffy-looking-like lolita skirt. cotton candy blue/cottone candy pink stripped kneesocks, black chucks [that has a frozen yogurt logo on each shoe side] and not to forget her matching colored headset [that also has a frozen yogurt logo on it].

**- formal: **a black/ candy-pink Lolita sleeveless & shoulder less dress, the lazier are very thin, the dress itself is decorated with lots of candies and black frills, the lazier have on each side one skull candy ribbon, the dress itself goes right to the tights. She also wears a big skull-like candy on her let head side. She also wears black/candy-pink stripped stockings with black/ candy-pink dollish shoes with black frills and on each side a candy skull ribbon.

**- sport: **A plain candy blue boxershorts [for sport] and a plain black sportly hoodie jacket

**- swimming: **a cute cotton candy blue lolita like bikini top and swim boxers

**- pajama: **a candy blue/candy pink stripped pajama hot pants and top where either a Frozen yogurt logo or "I LUV FROZEN YOGURT" is written on

**- dating: **just a plain grey dress that has colorful chequered patterned lines on it. She wears matching dollish shoes.

**Reason for entering Grimoire: **She heard that Grimoire has a habit of creating rumors about itself, There are a lot of mysteries and what would a girl, who loves Mysteries, do?!

* * *

Someone's pov.

-tik, tak, tik, tak,…-

When I was little, my mum always told me that I shouldn't talk to strangers. Even though I knew that she has been right…because you'll never know what person will be before you…but I just can't stop myself, out of curiosity, to meet or talk to new people. Humans…are interesting. Did you ever realize that you're feet have a little size difference in them? Or, your hands? What about your eyes? No one is perfect…the same goes with the personality…everyone have their proper characteristics somewhere in them…but that doesn't mean that they won't have any flaws. The same goes with their likes and dislikes…there may be people who likes mostly the same things or dislikes the same things…but there's always a tiny difference.

I don't really know why humans interest me so much…I mean, I'm myself one. But there's a special topic that caught my eyes…it's called-

"Love… hey, have you ever wanted a boyfriend?" a girl with amber eyes looked at me. Her reddish straight long hair swayed, because of the wind. Her pale smooth skin sparkled because of the sunlight. A very nice image if I tell you. People know her as Giovanni Lucia, but I always called her 'Lucy'*.

"Not really, but the topic itself interests me. Did you know that there are people who would even kill for 'love'? That's what confuses me, I mean normally 'love' is something that makes you happy right? So why would someone kill another person, if they feel happy?!" this is one of the reasons why people tend to tell me that I'm too curios for them…

"Well…there are moments were not everyone feel happy when it comes to the term 'love' you know? But you'll get to know it when you're older…did I made you curios?!" Lucy always acted different with other people…I'm mostly the only one that she ever showed her true self. Mostly she's a helpful, kind and very popular person at school, but in truth she's a very playful, unlady like person. I don't even know why though…but I guess that made me special? Oh, if only that day had never came…maybe than I would have found the reason.

Normal pov.

A small girl, wait…ain't that an oversized doll? Oh, no she's walking, moved towards a very big gate…actually it's the entrance to a school. Her cotton candy blue straight middle long hair gleamed in the sunlight. She has her Head downwards, so that her straight bangs actually hides her eyes, not to forget that some of her hair are already hiding some of her face fringe, but you could see that she has a candy stick in her mouth. She also has two puffy down pigtails, well the only ones that she actually has, decorated in small colorful ribbons. One of the reasons why she would look like a doll is, that she looks as if she's a 10-12 year old kid…maybe she is? Another reason is because she has porcelain like fair smooth skin, I guess if some of the girls from this school would see her they'll become jealous. She wore something that looked like a school uniform.

"So, that's Grimoire-Gakuen-High! It's so different than I have imagined! I thought that it would be big, but not THIS big! I don't even think that this is everything~"

"Young miss; may I ask what you're doing on this school ground? Oh, I see, you're dressed in our school uniform, so this means that you're this famous transfer student that's supposed to be in class B~ It's a pleasure to met you miss…what was it again…" an older woman in her 30th. She had long curvy blond hair, light brown skin, friendly crystal blue eyes, well build 'watermelons' and not to forget a lot of rings on her fingers.

Now, needing to look up, you're able to see the face of our little bluenette much clearly. Her candy pink eyes were big and they kind of showed her cheerful personality. Not to forget that her eyelashes where very long. Her eyes started to gleam when she looked up to see who's talking to her.

"Are you the director of this school? Are you? Are you?" normally other people would already sweat drop at this statement, but our supposed 'director' not. She smiled kindly at our 'dollish' friend and answered her with only a nod.

"AHHHH! I totally forgot! I'm Koizumi* Yoyo~ _Miss_ _Director of this school_*"

They talked for a while until the director herself came to the opinion, to show Yoyo the way to her new class, herself. It took some while, and they only met only few students on the way since every lesson have started, possible they had to get something or whatever you would say.

After arriving in front of the class, the still 'unnamed' director t took her leave. "So…this is the class I'm supposed to be in~" hasty opening the door you could hear her nearly screaming out of hyperness [A/n: is that even a word o.o] nothing else than "IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL~ I'M KOIZUMI YOYO~"

* * *

*: It'll be a good thing if u won't forget this name, because it's important for this story :)

*: I've actually named Yoyo for a long time very different, but than my mother came up with the name meaning little spring...[Koizumi] and i just found it perfect o.o

*: since Yoyo didn't knew the name of the director, and since i still didn't named her name, Yoyo addressed her as 'Miss Director of this school'...better than to call her miss nameless xD

* * *

Yogurt: uhhh...hope u liked the first chapter . and I'm sorry that it's so short x.x

Invy: well now it's time for some information about this school:

**About Grimoire:**

Grimoire is, as u can tell our made up inazuma eleven school. From the looks u'll mostly think that it's a school for rich people...[not true] Everyone can enter aslong as they're special ^^ Yoyo was able to enter this school, not because her family is rich, it's because of something else...i think u can guess what. Grimoire also has a lot of secrets, that it students is unknown about. The name 'Grimoire' didn't came from it's first owner, it actually came because of all the mysteries, like stories and stuff [not every story ends in a happy way right ;)]. Grimoire may be a very, very big school, but the're not a lot of students, after all Grimoire is more interested in the students themself thans their grades.

The school uniform of Grimoire actually is:

- girls: a bleached candy pink/ caramell chequered patterned short skirt with some black frillz [or what ever they're called]. A black lolita like sleeve vest, under it a white polo t-shirt with a big ribbon that matches the skirt. On the left chest pocket side of the Sleeve vest is the schools logo.

- boys: a bleached candy blue/ cholate brown chequered patterned uniform pants. A black Suit like sleeve vest, under it a white polo t-shirt with a tie that matches the pants. But unlike the girls do the boys have the school logo on their right side of the chest pocked on their sleeve vest.

Schools logo:

It consists of a peach flower combined with a leafless tree [it actually should tell the meaning of life and death, hint: the healthy peach flower = life; and the leafless tree = death]. There's a mystery behind it.

Yogurt: well then until next time Milkshakes :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yogurt: *death*

Invy: *ignores her and looks at you guys* Well hello people~ first of all thanks for all the review~

Tenma: *pokes Yogurt*

Yogurt: *still death*

Invy: *still ignoring her* this is the sec. chapter of Grimoire...since Momo's playing death, i'll take up the disclaimer

disclaimer: WE or Momo *points at Yogurt* actually, since she's the one who's writing this stuff and i'm only here for the same reason like u guys...reading..., anyway back to the disclaimer~ Momo doesn't own Inazuma eleven or any of it's characters~ The only thing she owns is...this story, Yoyo and this school...any other oc's belong to their right owners...

Warning: the same as in the first chapter =.=

Yogurt: x.x *still death, while being poked by Tenma*

Tenma: did she collapsed out of sleepyness?

Invy: yes...since it's 3:03 am...so i'll appologize allready for the ending and stuff...  
NOW READ THE STORY!

* * *

[-] = Oc's that still have to appear

[+] = Oc's that already appeared

[-] Hokoku Ryuu (raylasucura)

[-] Anako Zetsuo (Angel Of Dark Heaven)

[-] Fujimoto Miharu (Im going crazy)

crushes who're taken:

- Tenma

- Tsurugi

- Kirino

- Taiyou

- Kariya

- Ichino

- Yukimura

* * *

Normal pov.

After her, 'noticeable' entrance, you could notice, that everyone inside the class starred at our little heroine…even the teacher, who kind of looked very annoyed.

"And who…'may' you be young lady? Hopefully not someone who'll eagerly try to disturb my class…right? "

Not shying herself away, Yoyo did the only thing she's known for "I'm Koizumi Yoyo-" as if we didn't heard that enough "Before I came here I met Miss School Director~, she told me that I've been assigned to this class" the teacher starred at her as if she wanted to pull a joke on her.

"Miss…School Director? May I ask you how 'she' looked like?" the small girl looked at the teacher in confusion but overlooked it. "Ummm… She was very beautiful, she had long curvy blond hair, tan skin, crystal blue eyes and she wore a lot of rings~" you could hear a lot of whispering inside the class and you definitely could hear how a long pink haired boy, who kind of has a very feminine face, asked no one in particular "Did we have such an director? I always thought that our school director is a male…"

"Please…everyone! Be quiet!" just as soon as the 'chaos*' came it started to fade.

"Yoyo, right? Could it be that you imagined that Person?" the teacher looked at her, knowing the truth…but acting as if it weren't true.

The bluenette looked at him with a dull expression "does that mean I saw a ghost?" and just when the chaos inside the class disappeared…it started to reappear, but not like before, this time, everyone yelled at the same time and in synchron "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Now it's the time for the teacher, to look at her with a dull expression "ghosts don't exist". Oh how the irony…

"Ghosts don't exist, my ass~ I'll show them~ Yoyo doesn't lie! Nor does she imagine things!" pouting, our small dollish bluenette did the only thing she had in mind at the moment since the lesson ended…find the culprit!

"Ara~ what a surprise~ we meet again little girl~ you look as if something's troubling you…how may I help you?" What a surprise in fact, finding the reason why Yoyo actually felt bothered without even trying to search for it.

"YOU, MISS SCHOOL DIRECTOR GHOST!" not really getting the reaction you normally would get, if you're accusing someone to be a ghost, no in fact the only reaction Yoyo actually got was a very kind smile. Something feels off… "Ghost…? Teehee~ there's in fact a ghost inside this school, but sadly I'm not the one~" Still smiling kindly or more playful, as if she couldn't show any other expressions.

"Then why did the class teacher told me that I imagined you, after I described you to him?" Yoyo had a feeling as if someone wants to pull a prank on her, because she only got another kind smile and an "H-I-M-I-T-S-U~" as an answer, this of course ended with a pouting Yoyo.

"Ara~ it's this late already? I'll sadly need to go now, that's too bad~ after all I wanted to talk more with Yoyo-chan~"

"GEEEEH! WAIT! MISS SCHOOL DIRECTOR GHOST…ahhh…she's gone…and she wouldn't even give me a proper answer b-" unfinishing her sentence because of a typically Yoyo like reason, her eyes gleamed with hungriness in them. "I-I smell…yep, yep, yep…I smell~…FROZEN YOGURTTTTTTTTTTTTT~" Oh, that poor person…

"Do you really think that this will function, Tsurugi?" a girl with very long bluish black hair and blood red worried eyes, starred at a bottle with a smell that resembles the smell of strawberry frozen yogurt.

"You won't know until you try it Ai…and don't worry the real thing is in here" The girl followed her gaze to the boy's right hand that held a plastic bag with a self made looking frozen yogurt. She pointed at the plastic bag. "I sure hope that it's not because of that, that this will function…"

"Don't worry…this is-" Tsurugi could finish his sentence, but most of it were unheard, because something much louder over toned it.

"-EN YOGURTTTTT! FROZEN YOGURTTTTTT!"

"I guess…it may be because of my, self made frozen yogurt…" a plain statement before he was half glomped to death…or more, half overrun?

"GIVE ME THE FROZEN YOGURTTTT!" a, from hunger, for frozen yogurt controlled, no, obsessed Yoyo has been trying to get nothing else, than the plastic bag, where the tasty looking self made frozen yogurt laid.

"Here and now get off of me…you're killing me…" poor Tsurugi, after nearly being killed by Yoyo's glomp attack, he hid himself behind the fearful Ai. Meanwhile Yoyo has been concentrating on eating her frozen yogurt.

-Tip, tap, tip, tap, tip, tap-

A young male with middle short silver blond hair has been walking towards a rather very large inside door. He kind of resembles the teacher from Yoyo's earlier noticeable entrance [A/n: aka lesson]. He wears a white cloak like suit with black lines and the schools logo. His amber annoyed eyes could glare daggers at you, if you would dare to walk towards him.

When he arrived in front of the door, you could see that someone came out of the room that lies behind it. That person was another male with middle short cotton candy blue hair, tan skin, gleaming pink playful eyes, and a grin that could bring you the chills. He wears the exact same thing like the brunette, but only in black with white lines.

You could see that they've been talking to each other, but you wouldn't be able to hear anything…mostly, only those with very good ears…probably could hear something...again, probably. The only thing that could be noticed was that the brunette has been very angry. But the other male, the bluenette, still looked rather playful…and he never ceased to loosen his grin.

After a while, the bluenette took his leave while saying "Until another time, Eirie-sensei~". The brunette was about to leave himself until a student got his attention. This student has beautiful straight long red hair but her eyes where hidden behind them.

"Sensei~" was the only thing she said and without a warning started to kiss him. He didn't push her away…nor did he kiss her back. He could be glad that no one has been near them; at the moment…after all it's forbidden for a teacher and a student to have a relationship with each other. If…they have one that is.

A big sigh could be heard after the kiss. "How many times did I told you not to kiss me in public…you know quite well that it could harm my reputation as a teacher here, on this school…right?!" he didn't sound angry…just annoyed, but you could see that this girl was someone important to him, someone he wants to hold dear, someone he didn't want to lose…ever, at all.

Someone's pov.

I remembered her beautiful smile, her amber eyes glimmering with happiness, her red hair shining from all the lights. She looked like an angel…it was weird how this person could attract me like this. But that went with any other humans too.

People would call me weird, maybe it is weird…but it's just normal for me…it's like a hobby…It's not that I'm stalking them…no not at all, it's more that I watch them.

Did you know that not everyone has the same blood color? It's kind of my favorite color, I watched a lot of movies where people had their head been cut off and how the blood splattered to every place it could went to…it was a beautiful view.

My little sister always told me how creepy I was for thinking like that. But what's so wrong about that? It's just me, for being me…maybe it was because, the color red is my favorite color that I like those things and maybe it's because of that, that I loved her hair so much. Her hair and her lips that both had the color red…

"Red, there are a lot of things that has the color red right? Like my hair…or your eyes~" Oh, that's right…I also, myself had the color red. But I wonder why I never got interested in me? Maybe that's because only others could attract me…

"There are…a lot of things with the color red, like blood…" She looked at me, playfully. It's how she is, knowing me. She knows that I'm attracted to blood. Just the way I'm attracted to the color red. But why is it like that? That always will be a mystery to me…

"Yep, like blood…and your lips" and without a warning she started to kiss me, not even ceasing to stop being beautiful…

Oh, what a lovely color red is…those lips, those lips…and this sky*.

* * *

*: Since everyone where talking with eachother in a way, where u would say that the class is in chaos o.o

*: The sky turned 'reddish' it's like when the sun goes down...if the sun goes down the sky will have a orange/reddish tone in it...[that how i see it]

* * *

Yogurt: well...i'm off to bed now...*falls on her bed and starts to sleep*

Invy: now, send us reviews or i'll send Hibari after u...uhhh...what would Momo call u guys?

Tenma: *whispering*

Invy:...oh yeah...milkshakes...

Hibari: give us some reviews or i'll bite u to death *glares at u guys*

Yoyo: Yogurt would be angry if she sees u...

Hibari: *head down and pouts* yeah i know...because this is not a KHR fic...*looks up and glares daggers at u guys*

Invy: he wants to tell u that he'll still be after u guys

Yoyo & Tenma: Yogurt would kill u too Invy o.o

Invy:...

Yoyo: anyway until another time~ *glomps u all* I'll let u off if u would give me some frozen yogurt :D


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Yogurt: here it is...well part 1 of...idk? xD

Invy: i think that there'll be only 2 parts for the third chapter

Yogurt: well it kind of gotton long for my tast o.o the first part was like 4-5 sites long xD

Invy: yeah...Momo's going to write the 2 part of chapter 3...on i don't know? when she'll have time...since she does have a cold lately i told her to rest for now before it gets worse...

Yogurt: but i'll try to finish the 3rd chapter x.x i promise!

Desclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERSSSSS! we only o wn this story, and our oc's...any other oc's belong to their beloved owners :D

* * *

[-] = Oc's that still have to appear

[+] = Oc's that already appeared

[-] Hokoku Ryuu (raylasucura)

[-] Anako Zetsuo (Angel Of Dark Heaven)

[-] Fujimoto Miharu (Im going crazy)

[-] Miyazaki Mizuki (hetainazumapony)

[-] Miyazaki Miyako (hetainazumapony)

[-] Megane Yuriko (Dolichotis-Chan)

[-] Raimaru Raion (Marcel Vinder)

[-] Mizuto Kazuha (ReiRyuukazeKarito)

[-] Ryuukaze Rei (ReiRyuukazeKarito)

[-]Starling Angel (Princess Of Flames)

Crushes who're taken:

- Tenma

- Tsurugi

- Kirino

- Taiyou

- Kariya

- Ichino

- Yukimura

- Hayami

- Shindou

- Reiichi

- Yuuichi

- Fey

* * *

Normal pov.

"So, I heard that you finally transferred to this School? I'm happy for you Yoyo" Aiyumi, or, who's also known as, just Ai, smiled kindly at her little blue haired friend, who, at the moment finished eating her frozen yogurt.

"You know how she is Ai…Yoyo is Yoyo…and she'll always go where mysteries are…but sadly we're not in the same class with her. Oh by the way…Yoyo, did you know that you're going to be in Tenma's class?" A smirking Tsurugi started to smirk even more when he saw the blush on his childhood's friend.

"e-eh? H-how? M-m-m-m-me…w-w-w-w-w-with T-Tenma-k-kun…in…one c-class?" from the looks of it, is our little friend a little bit overwhelmed with the whole Tenma thing. Maybe there's something 'more' behind it? [A/N: of course there is v^v]

"W-wait, I was at class today! But, I haven't seen him!" fast at recharging herself from the 'shock' Yoyo started to star at her two friends, not in anger, but in confusion.

"M-mah…t-that's because-" before Ai could finish her sentence, she heard how somebody approached them. But from the looks, it went unnoticed by the other two.

-tip, tap, tip, tap-

"Hello everyone~" from the sounds of it, the voice came from a boy…from a very cheerful boy. Speaking of the devil!

"T-Tenma!" a shocked Ai, and a blushing Yoyo both starred at Tenma in awe. The first one didn't think that the brunette boy would come at school today, for what reason ever. But the later one, well let's say that her blushing and shying away, from Tenma's sigh, could tell you everything. The only one, who didn't show any reaction of those kinds, was Tsurugi. Either, he just didn't care, or he sensed that the 16 year old soccer lover would come.

"Mmmnh? Is something the matter? Did something happen before I came, or is something on me?" Dense as always…maybe not this dense anymore, but Tenma still showed the slow thinking nature of him. This resulted of course to; a face palming Tsurugi and a sweat dropping Ai. Yoyo of course was a slow person herself, when it comes to thinking at times like that, and for her it resulted to this: "EHHHH? For real, did something happen? Why, didn't I see anything when I was here?!" what a dense way of thinking…

"First of all, you're still here…and second…nothing happened, of what you're thinking…what's interests me the most is, what the hell…are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a vacation with your sister?"

"Hmmmn…AHHH! I totally forgot!"

"Really…now? This is too much…even for someone like you Tenma" both Tsurugi and Aiyumi starred at Tenma with a dull expression, but Yoyo was confused about something.

"ummm…Tsu-chan~ you said something about vacation…but how comes, that Tenma should be on a vacation with his sister, when we…in fact have school?!" This made Aiyumi laugh a bit; okay it was more of a chuckle than a laugh, but oh well.

"Why are you laughing Pan pan?" this nickname made Aiyumi blush, not because she was shy of it…more because it made her remember some very embarrassing memories.

"Moh! Tsurugi no baka!" this made Tsurugi smirk, since his plan functioned.

"Pan Pan?" oh, that's right. Pan Pan is the nickname; Tsurugi gave to Aiyumi when Yoyo lived in Germany, with her parents. It always has been a secret between them and a kind of 'special' bond for them, especially for Aiyumi. But it was also a reminder, of a very embarrassing event, between those two. Something even Yoyo is unknown of.

"Ah, it's a nickname that I gave to Aiyumi, right 'Panda'–Chan?" This made Yoyo even more confused, something told her that she should just forget it, but her curious nature wouldn't let her.

"What's this 'Panda' –Chan part, Tsu-Chan?" Aiyumi looked as if she wanted to run away out of embarrassment, but she still could control herself, but if it's only a little push, she would lose control. And then it hit her. Wasn't there something that her little friend wanted to know, before Tsurugi started to call her Pan Pan? Oh yeah that's right!

"Ummmnn…Yoyo, didn't you wanted to know why Tenma is allowed to go on a vacation, even though we've got school?" saying the name 'Tenma' made the smaller one blush, again. This one only answered with a nod.

"Well, to make it for you simple… there are many rules about Grimoire, but one of them is, that this school allows you to take a vacation when, ever and how, often you want. The only thing is that there needs to be an adult that allows you to do so. This of course doesn't affect your grades at all, gladly. This is also one of the reasons why this school's so special."

"True, it's also known that even the best of the best students, from around the world, would get a decline here. But why is that?" Aiyumi looked at Tsurugi with an apologizing way; it's as if she doesn't have the answer to that. But Yoyo looked as if she needed to put something on her 'mysteries that have to be lifted' list.

"Anyway, so…what are you doing here Tenma? Shouldn't you be on your vacation?"

"yeah, I totally forgot this morning…but I heard that it was Yoyo's first day today, and I didn't wanted to miss that, since it's been so long that I last seen her hahahah~" long for sure, They haven't seen each other for about…2 years. And the last time was on a birthday party for Endou's 3 years old child Rena, who's Yoyo's little baby cousin.

[A/N: Rena is like a guest Oc here; since she belongs to a friend and she's in fact an Oc…and a baby/ very young kid with that xD So cute, more information about her will come at the end of this story]

The way how Tenma said everything made Yoyo blush, she didn't really understand why this soccer boy made her this nervous and all 'goes bump'. It was another 'mystery' around all the other mystery she found until now. But she knows that the soccer lover is someone very important to her, even more important than her 'love' for frozen yogurt.

[A/N: sorry for this horrible example xD but this is the only way I could think of if I were in Yoyo 'shoes']

Tsurugi and Aiyumi knew exactly what those feelings are, that their little friend, for their soccer friend has. Tsurugi also always fights against the urges to somehow 'help' those two, despise knowing that the feelings are unknown for each of them.

"Wait, does this mean that your vacation is no more?" Tenma nodded at the question of his long haired kind friend. Ai was definitely famous in this school for her kindness and friendliness among the younger students. She kind of always befriends herself with anyone, were she could get her contact with. Maybe there are some people who didn't like her because she would be to 'dazzling' for them and other stuff. She was ones voted, of become the student's councils head, but she declined it, since stuff like that would have been too much for her, because Aiyumi is in fact a person who's quit shy…she only can hide it very good, but the truth is that she's innerly hiding herself away from any new social contact that would want to know her. She didn't have those problems with Yoyo, Tsurugi and Tenma since she knew them for a very long time now. Yoyo and Tsurugi are her childhood friends, and since she went to Raimon for some time she got to meet Tenma, well she kind of met him before hand, because of Tsurugi, too…but those weren't a lot of times.

"yeah, I kind of got a little bit too exited…Aoi was also kind of sad since she and Shinsuke wanted to go with us…"

"Wasn't Aoi this girl, were Yoyo really had problems with befriending herself with Tsurugi?" even though Aiyumi went to Raimon didn't mean that she was in the same class with the others. She only knew Aoi from listening and stuff.

"Yeah, kind off…They met each other 2 years ago at Rena's birthday."

"Awww, yeah Rena's such a cute little child…I can't believe that she's 3 now…she's going to be 4 in some weeks too. Children do age fast…" Ai is known by all her friends for her love for babies and children's.

"Come to think of it…Yoyo, when was the last time you seen Rena?" the bluenette looked at her bluish black haired kid lover friend.

"2 days ago" all three looked at her in disbelief.

"Eh? Don't you life with Coach Endou Yoyo?" the bluenette looked at her soccer friend with a grinning way.

"No, I live with my brother." Yoyo's brother is a hard working person. He was like she's now, someone who went to Grimoire before graduating. Now he works as a business man and his very known too.

"EHHHH!" all three were kind of shocked from the news, since they wouldn't have count on that. They knew that Yoyo had a brother, Aiyumi and Tsurugi happened to met him some few times when they've been little children, but they didn't though that he would live in Japan. They more though that, he would live in Germany like, his and Yoyo's parents. Tsurugi starred at his frozen yogurt obsessed friend for some time until he finally asked: "since when did you started to live with him?"

Yoyo looked at him in a funny way, her answer was the unexpected.

"Since 2 days ago~ because that's we're I arrived with the fly from Germany, and that's why I've got to met Rena again" both Aiyumi and Tsurugi starred at her with a dull expression, only Tenma was the one who've gotten very excited.

"WOW! That's amazing! So this means that you even met Coach Endou and Natzumi-san, right?"

"Yep, even aunt Haruna and uncle Fubuki~"

"Oh, that reminds me…do any of have another school term where you have to go?" three heads turned to Aiyumi who were kind of holding a part of Tsurugi's school uniform. All three answered at the same time with either a:

"No, why?" or "I wouldn't have school today anyway so…no"

"Oh, perfect! So, wouldn't it be the perfect time to see your brother again, when he doesn't have work today, that is…"

"His free, it's his last day of his vacation from work…" All four watched each other and nodded. It's given. Today they'll visit Yoyo's brother and home.

* * *

Yogurt: ummm...yeah sorry for the ending xD i kind of...ended it there

Invy: and for the Oc's...Momo told me that she wanted the Oc's to start appearing in ch. 4 but they could appear in the 2 part of ch. 3 xD so i'm not sure...and she ain't herself sure...

Yogurt: I at first wanted Tenma and Rena appear :3 And she did appear in a unexpect way xD

Invy: anyway here are the information to Rena, since she's a guest Oc [we asked our friend if we could use her for this story since it's this future story thing and stuff]

name: Mamoru Rena

age: 4 [In this story we started to make her 3 and put a part with her b-day in the story so she can turn 4 xD]

b-day: 12/03

personality: she's very curious [but that's how childrens are...most of them], cute, childish [she's a child o.o], musical, she's a dog lover, u can make her laugh very fast

likes: dogs, people, interesting things, boring things [for her everything is interesting...so]

dislikes: cats [my frined told me that she's scared of cats...don't know why], thunders [those are very loud so they're scaring her]

relatives:

- cousin: Yoyo, other characters that are other oc's but not important for this story

- father: Endou [duh]

- mother: Natzumi [and since endou's married to natzumi like normally]

- sister: another oc that's quiet unimportant here...so i asked my friend if it's okay if we make her having nothing of a sister at all and she allowed us to do this for only this story ^^

Yogurt: well that was all of the important things...since Rena's still very young i found it unimportant to put her history in here...those who still want to know post it in the review so that i can answer u or just pm me xD

Invy: until next time  
...Milkshakes


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Yogurt: I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAITTTT! I had to do a lot of comissions *falls on her bed*

Invy: since a lot of her friends keept asking her =.= and she never seems to say no

Yogurt: They're good friends! Dx

Invy: whatever...

Yogurt: anyway, since i've done all the comissions, where people told me that they wanted them very fast, i was able to write the last part of ch. 3 x.x Now i'm going to do the rest of the comissions, since i don't want the rest to wait this long D: After that i'll be continuing on the story ^^ But i won't start anything until the 19th of january...i'm not at home until that day...

Invy: Momo's sorry for this, but we/ she hope that u guys will understand... now... Hibari!

Hibari: FroOzenYogurtDeath don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters...They only own this story, school and their oc's all the other Oc's belong to their rightfull owners! now continue to the story before i'll bite u to death

Yogurt: WHAT ARE U DOING HEREEEE! THIS IS AN INAZUMA ELEVEN STORY NOT KHR DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx

* * *

[-] = Oc's that still have to appear

[+] = Oc's that already appeared

[-] Hokoku Ryuu (raylasucura)

[-] Anako Zetsuo (Angel Of Dark Heaven)

[-] Fujimoto Miharu (Im going crazy)

[-] Miyazaki Mizuki (hetainazumapony)

[-] Miyazaki Miyako (hetainazumapony)

[-] Megane Yuriko (Dolichotis-Chan)

[-] Raimaru Raion (Marcel Vinder)

[-] Mizuto Kazuha (ReiRyuukazeKarito)

[-] Ryuukaze Rei (ReiRyuukazeKarito)

[-]Starling Angel (Princess Of Flames)

[-] Nemesis Ryuki 'Hoshiko' (Number 01 Astral Eclipse)

Crushes who're taken:

- Tenma

- Tsurugi

- Kirino

- Taiyou

- Kariya

- Ichino

- Yukimura

- Hayami

- Shindou

- Reiichi

- Yuuichi

- Fey

- Shuu

* * *

Normal pov.

A piercing cold crystal blue eye starred outside the window, for already 30 minutes. A wave of cotton candy blue was seen, while you could hear a sigh coming out of said person's mouth, until he was interrupted by the door bell.

At first he ignored it for not really being in the mood for any visitors at all. The bell rang for a couples of minutes and said person was about to lose his control when, finally the bell stopped. At first he was glad, until he heard a crash coming from the front door "what the…"

Than another crash happened, followed by a frantic "YOYO!" the voice belonged to a female, that's for sure. Wait, did that voice just now said Yoyo?

In a moment you could hear a chair falling unto the floor, followed by running hasty footsteps and a door being rash opened.

There stood our lovely heroine, holding a massive huge thick and heavy looking book, while other things lay on the floor, around her. This sure was a messy looking scene and you could see the smaller girl looking sheepishly at the older male, who seemed to be very angry despise his 'smile'.

"ONII-CHAN, I'M BACK~" saying this in a very cheerful yet not guilty way made the older male sigh, very hard.

"Yeah, I can see that…"

It was only a matter of time, before he saw the three figures behind his little sister.

"Those are?" while pointing at the three of them, he closely observed Aiyumi and Tsurugi, thinking that they resemble someone from a long, long time ago. Then he starred at Tenma observing him but soon though that he was some friend of his little sister, this changed when Yoyo pointed at Tenma with her forefinger while stuttering his name. This of course made her older brother curious, smirking at himself, without the others to realize it. He never got to see his little sister act like that before when it was about someone instead of something.

"Tenma-kun…huh?!" it was only a whisper to himself, uhoh…Tenma be careful with this person, he sure looks like, as if he has something up his sleeves.

She then pointed at Aiyumi and Tsurugi.

"Those two, are Ai-chan and Tsu-chan"

It didn't take long for him to realize who they were, after hearing the two 'nicknames'.

"Aiyumi and Tsurugi?! My, you two sure have changed. I still remember you two as little children…but looking at you now, sure changes things. You sure matured in the past 10 years…very unlike my little sister…" he exchanged gazes between those two and Yoyo at times, pitying innerly his sister for her poor development in both growth and mind. Then he starred at Tenma while muttering something like "but maybe still will change sooner than I thought" of course this went unnoticed by the other four.

Yoyo's brother sure was young for being a top high class company worker. And he sure looked like that, if you would be a guy you'll think that his someone you'll have to protect from everything evil and bad, for short he'll look like the uke type between m/m relationships, but that is the total opposite when it comes to Koizumi Mahiro. In fact, he is the seme. It's like the quote "never judge a person by his/her looks". When Mahiro's under stress he'll easily gets frustrated. Taking care of a rather very difficult Yoyo doesn't make it better, but having his sister by his side sure makes him relaxed at some point. He can be himself and his sister knows a lot about him not to forget that she's a dog type like him.

[Invy: both of them like dogs more than other pets that what we/Momo meant]

The only thing that kind of annoys him about her is that she's a very curious person, trouble maker…and that she won't stop pestering him about his ex or girlfriend.

What no one, except his sister and his ex, knows is, that his into both a male and a female, for short…his bi.

His ex was a rather Yoyo like person, when it comes to the personality. He, yes he, was a rather very cheerful, friendly and carefree person, with that…a trouble maker. He did know, just like his little sister what Mahiro loved and what he disliked. In fact they've been the perfect match, but he was like Yoyo a too cheerful person, for short, he was a rather very difficult person…too difficult for Mahiro to handle.

Well, that's what Mahiro thinks.

His current love relationship is a very un-Yoyo like person. She's much more serious, just like Mahiro himself. She is very friendly and cute (not in the Yoyo like way) but Yoyo says other vise. His little sister always tells him that his current girlfriend's just using him for his status and that she's faking her personality, not being herself, unlike his ex.

To tell the truth, Mahiro didn't really care for something like that. He of course should know better, right? After all his the one, who's mostly always with his girlfriend when his free and when she has time herself.

Today was actually their date, but she cancelled saying something like "sorry, something urgent happened and I've got to finish it! I'm so sorry, I'll make sure that I'll get a free time for our next date!" This was also the reason why his been looking out the window for a long period of time earlier.

Before his parents went to Germany with his little sister, they've asked him if he really didn't want to go with them. His parents actually have a really reversed life style. Instead that his father's the worker his mother's the one. Instead that his mother is the housewife, it's his father who does the 'job'.

It actually is because his mother was always a kind of tomboyish person, well she is, his uncle Endou's older sister. She did grow up with soccer and always had the same aura and mostly the same personality like his uncle. But the most things that she hated were to be a girl. That's when and why she started to develop her tomboyish and strict personality.

Mahiro and Yoyo's father was of course the total opposite. He may've been like their mother a rather very cheerful and somewhat strict person, but he was the most feminine male, that he ever got to know.

In fact, his mother and father kind of exchanged their roles. They even dress the way they act. This means that his mother dresses up like a male and his father as a female.

It was for that reason why he decided not to go with them. Now, thinking back. He kind of is very glad that his sister came to live with him. It was also 100% that she'll come to Japan anyway. It was because of Grimoire.

There are a lot of mysteries inside of Grimoire and Mahiro knows the 'obsession' that his sister has for them. But there's a very daring Mystery in there, it was about a story.

It features a girl with red long hair. He may've forgotten her name, but he still could recall that it was a love story. But not the happy ever after love story…no, this one ended with a very tragic ending. He just couldn't recall what it was. But it was just a story, that's what he thought at first.

It was at the time were Mahiro was at the same age like his little sister. He also was a student of Grimoire. And it was at that very time when the story repeated itself. It actually happened to two people. One was a student from another class and the other one was Mahiro's best friend who happened to be in the same class like that other student.

It was only a matter of time that the news where spread inside the school, and it was only a matter of time that this story was qualified to be called a 'curse'. Well that's something that everyone in school thought. But if it's really true…or just pure chance, was still unknown.

It was then, that Mahiro was interrupted by his thoughts.

"Mahiro-san how's Germany? " It was curious old' Tenma who totally forgot to ask Yoyo before they even went to her home. It was also pure randomness that he asked this question just now.

He instantly was confused by the look the other male gave him. Mahiro had a rather very blank expression on. Does this mean that Germany is a bad place? And Mahiro answered it as if he could read Tenma's mind.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't answer that question of yours…" the others, except Yoyo gave him a very confused look. It was then, that they realized that Mahiro didn't finish his sentence.

"…It would be better to ask my little sister about Germany, because I've never been there before…I may have seen some pictures from uncle Endou when mother send him some, but you wouldn't be able to say that much about it…" he recalled the picture that his uncle showed him at times.

Those mostly were picture shots from his…father, crossdressing out of his personality…and role…there may've been some mountains at the background or different looking houses and stuff, but still…the pictures were mostly made so that his father was the middle point for the pictures…

His uncle of course went totally cheerful and hype when he found out what the German people call soccer…it was "Fußball". His sister sometimes goes unto his nerves with saying German words or sentences, which he didn't, understood. Maybe it was because he doesn't speak the language?!

It was then, that he still saw the confused look on them, well now + except Tsurugi and Yoyo. Tsurugi also had the confused look on him, but he soon lost interest for the topic. Mahiro let out a big sigh, he may had overrated Aiyumi, because she looks very smart…but maybe even the 'smartest' people would be confused with that.

"To make things short, I never been in Germany in my life, I'm sorry to disappoint you…" Soon hearing this, Tsurugi rashly faced Mahiro. It was not only Tsurugi, even Aiyumi gave him a shocked look. Well, it wasn't a wonder, after all those years, they were like neighbors.

Yet they never seem to get a clue. For Aiyumi it may had been cool, because after her parents death, she's been adopted by Mahiro's and Yoyo's parents. And because of the reason for staying at Japan she was allowed to stay with Tsurugi's family, and she still does.

Friends of those two sometimes make jokes like "how's it going for the lovey dovey birds~" or "They're just like early married couples~" those were just jokes from their friends, but it always have seemed to hit a very sensitive spot on them.

Mahiro somehow realized their shocked state and tried to 'explain' himself.

"But it really didn't matter, since I would never be at home when people would come to visit. I mostly were at the age, were you would like to hang out with friends and just 'chill out'… and when I started to be an student of Grimoire I could choose if I wanted to stay at home, or stay at a student apartment near the school, I of course choose the later, since I've been a rather very lazy person at that age."

This time it was Yoyo who gave her brother a confused look.

"Ehhh? You were able to choose that? Why ain't we?" This time, it was herself that got all the other confused stares from her friends, except her brother's, who kind of gave her an understandable look.

"Actually, you're able to choose, but you'll need an adult for the allowance. And I'm the adult in this case. I didn't give them the allowance since you wouldn't be able to take someone especially with you. Well, except saying wouldn't be able, let's say wouldn't be allowed to."

It took for Yoyo some, time before she understood what her brother just said. The others also gave her an understandable look, telling her that they also chose to stay at home.

For both Aiyumi and Tsurugi wad the reason that they didn't needed long for being right on time at the school.

For Tenma it was that he wouldn't be able to take Sasuke with him nor was there a soccer field near the student's apartments.

They talked for some period of time about different things for a while until it got dark. That's when Mahiro decided to invite them for a sleepover. It was spontaneous, but he still asked them.

All three actually wanted to accept until Tsurugi remembered that had to do something for his brother. Aiyumi of course didn't want to stay without Tsurugi even though she hadn't seen Yoyo for a long time, except today. Tenma then was the only one to stay over.

It was then, that Mahiro started to innerly smirk. What would happen, between his little sister, who, obviously has a thing for the brunette and a boy who also liked dogs just like they do.

* * *

-Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring-

Mahiro excused himself, as they were about to eat the noodles, that Tenma made himself, because he heard the phone. Both Tenma and Yoyo were curious about the phone call, and their curiosity became even stronger when they heard a frustrated 'scream' coming from the corridor where the phone was.

"This definitely is Onii-chan's ex on the other line~" Yoyo knew exactly who and what could make her brother act like 'that'. It was also only a matter of time before her brother came back, but just to say that he had 'somewhere' to go, yeah right.

He was about to leave again, only to pause for a moment. He then turned to the two, smirked and said "I hope that you two will have a good time 'together' while I'm gone. Well then, I'll take my leave…until later. And before they could say something he was gone.

Both Yoyo and Tenma started to blush when they realized that they're the only ones inside the house at the moment, well the only one human. Since, there laid a white fur ball looking dog on the chair where Mahiro sat some moments ago. The only question is who that dog was.

"Woof" it was a bark that easily could be overheard. It was now Yoyo's turn to look at the dog, you could see her blinking a few times, until she started to glomp the dog while nearly screaming…no it really could go as a scream "MR. MUFFINNNNN~"

Oh, poor furb- *cough* I mean, dog. Would let himself be glomped by a 'killer glomping machine' oh, yeah that's right…someone who didn't cared at all. Mr. Muffin, who also is the reason why Yoyo wouldn't be allowed to stay at a student's apartment, when she would take him with her, was a very rather happy go lucky or also very cheerful dog.

He had small pointy ears, white puffy fluffy fur making him look like an oversized fur ball. But in truth he was a small dog, for…you know…dogs. His fluffy tail waved uncontrollable none…stop. He sure was a very cute dog, but his chocolate big cute eyes could kill you with cuteness. This, just now is Tenma's case.

"You have a dog?" was all he could ask her while he lay on the floor, literally bleeding his eyes and mouth out.

Yoyo, who still hugged her dog nodded without saying anything. Both Tenma and she forgot about their nervousness around each other.

This time it was Tenma who realized something…"WAIT! This means that next time, I'll be able to take Sasuke with me!"

Yoyo soon 'popped' hear head up, since Tenma jumped up from the floor to his, now standing legs. "YEAH, that would be so AWESOME! Those two will definitely like each other!"

They kind of went on with this for a while until they changed the topic into candies, and stuff like that.

"The cakes, that Aki-nee-san makes, are the best!"

"I also like cakes but only cheesecakes or strawberry tasty ones~ but cakes doesn't go against FROZEN YOGURT!" there goes Yoyo with her obsession for Frozen Yogurt. Tenma grinned at her in return only to promise her that he'll take her to a very popular store that actually sells very tasty frozen yogurt.

"Woof" nahhh~ we should not forget about Mr. Muffin here, who waved his tail like a maniac…he seems to look very happy being able to meet someone new.

Yoyo looked at the time and realized that it was already 9pm. Then she looked at Mr. Muffin and then at Tenma.

"Hey…Tenma, would you like to go with me and Mr. Muffin on a walk?"

The brunette looked at her and grinned, while saying "You bet!"

* * *

Yogurt: well, that was it...

Invy: nothing really interesting happened...

Yogurt: HEY! I gave my best Dx I even wanted to put the "taking Mr. Muffin on a walk" scene in here but descided to go against it...

Invy: it will be in ch. 4...

Yogurt: NOOO SPOILING INVY Dx

Invy: sorry...

Yogurt: ch. 4 is also the chapter where i'll start to let Oc's appear ^^

Invy: we hope u enjoyed...

Yoyo: if u'll give me frozen yogurt i wouldn't mind if u won't review :D

* * *

about Yoyo's older brother: [his my brothers Oc xD I was the reason why he made him bi xD *pointing at all her yaoi mangas/doujinshis*

name: Koizumi Mahiro

nickname: ma-chan [by his girlfriend], hiro [by close friends]

age: 24 [told you his young xD]

b-day: 05/01 [muh bro's b-day xD]

personality: he appears to be very strict, cold and serious, but he also has a playful side. His very dominant when it comes who's on top [xD]. His very smart and also is known to fight a lot with his ex [yoyo really likes Ivan, Ivan actually is my KHR oc, but i use him for any story actually xD]

likes: spicy food, scary things, silence, confortable things, not to stressful days, dogs

dislikes: his ex [so he says but if it's really true...*troll laugh*], candies, cats, stressful days, if yoyo's going to annoy him

relationship status: his bi, and taken

appearance:

- hair: cottong candy blue middle short/long [what ever you call it] his bangs goes sideways from right to left, over his left eye.

- eyes: piercing cold crystal blue & candy pink eyes [left: candy pink; right: crystal blue

- skin: just like his sister [fair smooth porcelain like skin kind of very feminine for a boy...]

- other stuff: he kind of looks like the uke type when his in a male relationship...but in fact is the seme xD [my bro hates it if some of his oc's are being dominated] he also always has a habit of getting a boyfriend taller than him, a girlfriend smaller than him...yoyo always seems to try to bring her brothers ex and her brother himself together...

* * *

Yogurt & Invy: until next time milkshakes~


	5. Chapter 4

Yogurt: OWAAAA, sorry for the late update xD

Invy: Momo darling here was a very lazy pig

Yogurt: was not! I just had a blockade and don't forget that i weren't allowed to use my right hand because of all the drawings xD

Invy: hmmmn...oh yeah totally forgot that...weak ideot

Yogurt: girly boy!

Invy: who are u calling a girl?!

Tenma: ain't Invy a girl?

Aiyumi: yes...but...

Tsurugi: she likes to dress up as a boy, but she's still a girl at heart...somehow...and there you have it

Yogurt: funny thing is, a friend of mine Pm'ed me on facebook with something like "give me some Yoma & Tsurumi!" and i was like "who?" and she was like "Yoyo x Tenma = Yoma; Tsurugi x Aiyumi = Tsurumi" and i was all like "o.O...ummmm...okay?! :D"

Invy: and now back to the story! *takes Momo with her*

Yogurt: HEYYY! I weren't finishedddddd-

Desclaimer: WE DO NOT...ah forget it...it's the same as in the other chapters =.=

* * *

[-] = Oc's that still have to appear

[+] = Oc's that already appeared

[-+] = Oc's that were mentioned

[-] Hokoku Ryuu (raylasucura)

[-] Anako Zetsuo (Angel Of Dark Heaven)

[-] Fujimoto Miharu (Im going crazy)

[-] Miyazaki Mizuki (hetainazumapony)

[-] Miyazaki Miyako (hetainazumapony)

[-] Megane Yuriko (Dolichotis-Chan)

[-] Raimaru Raion (Marcel Vinder)

[+] Mizuto Kazuha (ReiRyuukazeKarito)

[-+] Ryuukaze Rei (ReiRyuukazeKarito)

[-]Starling Angel (Princess Of Flames)

[+] Nemesis Ryuki 'Hoshiko' (Number 01 Astral Eclipse)

Crushes who're taken:

- Tenma

- Tsurugi

- Kirino

- Taiyou

- Kariya

- Ichino

- Yukimura

- Hayami

- Shindou

- Reiichi

- Yuuichi

- Fey

- Shuu

* * *

_~With Aiyumi and Tsurugi~_

Two figures were walking away from a very tall and big building. One of them was an average tall girl with "very big watermelons" while the other, has been a rather tall male. Yep, those two were our lovely mature-like couple, Aiyumi and Tsurugi.

"Ai, you really didn't needed to follow me…I know that you wanted to spent some time with Yoyo."

"No, its okay, you do know, that I hate to be separated from you, right? Anyway, what is that 'important' thing that you, have to do for your brother?!" even if Aiyumi were smiling, didn't mean, that she also were a little mad at our tallish friend. Tsurugi of course didn't show any emotions, but you could tell that he innerly was freaking out.

"*gulp* w-well, I-" he stopped for a moment when he looked at Aiyumi, but he instantly continued his sentence when he saw the kind/happy face on his 'girlfriend', the thing that made him continue was, that this face hid a very scary/angry atmosphere in it.

"Well I…" poor Tsurugi, he was searching for an answer. He possible can't tell Aiyumi that he 'lied' about promising his brother for doing something or him, to tell the truth. He wanted Tenma and Yoyo to have some time alone.

He knew that the small child-like girl does have some feelings for his soccer friend. And he wanted to help her with it. Tsurugi knew that Aiyumi wouldn't stay at Yoyo's place when his not there.

He does fell guilty, after all, he knew that Aiyumi were so happy to be with her childhood small friend. But he didn't want her or himself to disturb Yoyo's and Tenma's time alone.

It was only a matter of time until he was 'saved' by one of Aiyumi's Kōhai's.

"Ah~ Aiyumi-senpai!" it was a girl, that had a rather darkish skin color and elbow-length dark brown hair. It made her light blue eyes more appealing, just as if they were crystals.

Tsurugi only met her only some few times at school. But he never got a time to really get to know her; he only knows that her name is Mizuto Kazuha. Well he mostly didn't know any of Aiyumi's Kōhai's to tell the truth.

But he does know that Aiyumi is very popular in school. Well, popular that is for sure, loved by most of them but also hated by others, those are jealous of her.

Aiyumi is beautiful, even if she has a rather average body, doesn't mean that her chest size is average. Tsurugi could sense that his cheeks turned rather reddish and he knew that Aiyumi has been looking at him.

She starred at him for some time until she turned her attention toward her Kōhai.

"Kazu-chan~" yes, Mizuto Kazuha also known as Kazu was mostly one of Aiyumi's favorite Kōhai's. She just loved how this girl was so cheerful and so optimistic. People like her were very rare.

Aiyumi still could remember her first time meeting Kazuha. It was on the day were the new students had their first day of lessons. Aiyumi has been walking around the hall since she forgot something for the student council meeting. That's where she pumped into Kazuha.

Aiyumi also knows Kazuha's cousin Rei. She didn't exactly talked to Kazuha's cousin a lot, but she has gotten to meet her ones a time when Tsurugi toke her with him to visit his brother. That's where Aiyumi met Rei.

Aiyumi could feel the stare that Tsurugi gave her; it mostly brought her back into reality. Her Kōhai cheerfully smiled at the two, Kazuha heard the rumors about the so 'lovey dovey' couple.

Aiyumi returned her gaze to Kazuha and smiled yet again kindly at the darkish tanned girl fighting the urges to 'pat' her as if she was a dog or so. To tell the truth, Kazuha does, remind Aiyumi of a cute little cheerful lovely puppy, she chuckled from the though.

"It's nice seeing you here Kazu-chan, but may I ask you, what you're doing here in this late time of hour?"

The younger girl looked at her senpai. "Well…you see, Rei is still visiting Yuuichi and since we don't have a pet at home…I would be all alone…and since I hate it, to be alone, I thought that I could go to the park and meet some animals~"

Tsurugi starred at the younger girl, he also kind of wanted to visit the park. He liked the atmosphere there and it also was the place where he and Aiyumi…

_~With Yoyo and Tenma~_

Yoyo starred at Tenma while he happily smiled, well more grinned, at the white fluffy furball called Mr. Muffin, while talking to the little fella.

"You're such a cheerful guy ain't you Mr. Muffin? It definitely would be a great thing if I would take Sasuke with me the next time, right?" that's what he said while looking at the little furball, still grinning like an overjoyed little kid, that just got his birthday present.

Yoyo grinned at him while rashly running towards a gate and pointing to it. "TENMA, LOOK! IT'S THE PARK! LET'S GO TO THE PARK! LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" mostly you would think that this girl can't get any hyper anymore…but that's where you're wrong.

"Woof, woof, woof~"a rather very cheerful Mr. Muffin jumped unto Tenma's face while licking his face happily, after that he ran after Yoyo, while Tenma followed behind.

If you could hear what Mr. Muffin would say, it would be something like "I love you Papa Tenma~"and "Wait up Mama~" yep, it would be something like that.

You could see when those three entered the park from all the walking Yoyo kind of became all hungry once, again. A growl could be heard, and Tenma heard it, but he didn't know where it came from.

The redness on Yoyo's cheeks turned into a massive blush and Tenma saw this since the color red was very noticeable since Yoyo's skin is rather very porcelain-like.

"Mmmn…Yoyo is everything all right? You're red, do you have a fever?" Of course, you mustn't forget that Tenma is a rather dense person.

Yoyo's blush originally appeared because the growl came from her tummy. Normally she wouldn't even react to it, but since Tenma's with her…well let's just say that she didn't want Tenma to think of her differently, well in a negative way.

Her blush, but went even stronger because Tenma did the unthinkable…he actually put his forehead unto Yoyo's just to be sure that she didn't had a fever. It's kind of funny how this small girl could affect him so much.

Mr. Muffin of course just stared at the two and suddenly ran after his tail out of his hyper-like nature. That's when another growl appeared.

If you would look at Yoyo now, you would see how her face and neck where painted red.

Tenma at first just blinked at her, then moved his eyes to her tummy while chuckling. He was worried for nothing. He was glad though, he wouldn't know what to do if it was something much worse and he was glad, because he told Yoyo to take something to eat just in case. To tell the truth, they were already for a whole hour away from Yoyo's place.

"You can sit on the bench while eating, I'll take care of Mr. Muffin in that time~" that's what the soccer lover said, while he toke a small dog toy ball from his bag and threw it somewhere so that Mr. Muffin could push some stream of his hyper nature away.

Yoyo did as she was told, totally unknown from the figure that watched them. Tenma also didn't saw that person.

It was a matter of time until Yoyo turned her head next to her, just to see that the empty seat was 'filled' with a rather bishonen looking 'boy'. She stared at him and in return he stared at her.

It was then when her eyes went wide and it was then, where you felt sorry for the bishie. After all, never make a joke of Yoyo's glomp attacks, they could kill. That's why Tsurugi's always scared of her when he sees that Yoyo wants to glomp someone.

"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu~" actually it was a rather adorable sight, well if there wasn't the fact that the poor 'boy' was nearly dying, because 'something' prevented him to be able to breathe. And you could see how his face kind of turned blue while he 'pated' the small girl on her back, well that was so she would loosen her grip on him.

That's where you saw something rushing to the two, it was Mr. Muffin. But it wasn't the 'get away from my mommy' way; it was the 'OHHHHHH! Mommy is hugging this person! Does this, mean that, I have to do that, too?' kind of way.

The person, That Yoyo called Ryu has a rather very smooth fair soft skin and also is rather slim for a 'guy' making him look like a girl at the same time. 'His' black hair reached towards his knees he had some hair sticking up at the top of his head, but curving down. Two of them looked like those antenna-like hair things, while another one was curving down unto his face. Not to forget that 'his' hair was decorated in gold braids, and that he has two matching gold earrings.

His eyes had a rather rare mostly unusual coloration of eyes. The natural color was ice blue, but the weird thing was that it had some purple specks in it.

It didn't take long for Tenma arriving at the scene. For a short time he felt a kind of weird emotion in him something what other people would call jealousy.

Something you would never thought of finding in Tenma. But when he saw, the person, that Yoyo hugged, at the moment, that emotion faded.

"Ahh…Ryuki!" seems as if Tenma knows this person. He wanted to ask this person why, 'he' wore Grimoire's student clothes at this late time, but he went against it.

It also looked like as if he didn't need to ask Ryuki this question anymore.

"I'm transferring into Grimoire"

_~at another time and place~ _

A little girl with long straight, the hair-ends very kind of very curly, cotton candy blue hair that went towards her calves, has been holding a zombie-like panda teddy bear.

The white part's of normal pandas where light coral blue while the black parts where kind of bleached cotton pink, it has very sharp claws with the color red...blood red. For other kids it would be a very creepy looking doll.

This teddy bear had a rather creepy grin on it; this grin could even match the all so known Cheshire cat grin. But it wasn't everything, this creepy doll; something seemed off…very off.

The little girl who's been holding this teddy bear seemed to wear a caramel white-like Lolita dress with some golden parts on it. It was decorated, in a lot of frills and other things the sleeves where long so that only the tips of her fingers where shown.

The dress went towards her knees so that the upper parts of her white knee socks where hidden under it. Not to forget the matching caramel/white dollish-like Lolita shoes.

This girl had cotton candy pink big cheerful, yet scary looking, eyes. They seemed to look right straight inside of you, giving you a chilling and creepy feeling.

It seemed as if this girl was only a doll with a smiling face. But she still looked like a doll since she didn't moved at all. She even looked like, as if she didn't breathe.

It also was only a matter of time, until those thoughts were removed from other people minds around her. That reason was because of a woman running rashly towards the little girl.

She was kind of the average size of females and she was rather very flat. She had cotton blue silver-like long hair and crystal blue kind, yet cold eyes. As if telling other people to not dare to touch the girl before her.

She smiled, but her smile gave a kind of destructive atmosphere, it's as if it were towards those pedophiles, who actually tried to go near the smaller girl.

The woman did seem to have rather smooth fair porcelain like skin, just like the girl before her.

"YOYO! Da bist du also! (So that's where you are!)" even if it was a woman in appearance this person had a kind of manly voice…well the female kind of manly voices you would put into cute little weak boys.

It also seems as if she/he knows the language German. Well we're in Germany no wonder that you're kind of learning it when other people were talking in it.

The small girl looked at the person before her. She started to walk a little bit closely, still holding the rather big…more oversized teddy bear in her arms.

"PAPA~!" whoa~ what a downfall for the males around them, that actually dared to 'strip' the 'woman', who's supposed to be in fact a male and the father of this little girl, with their eyes from his clothes while drooling.

The cross-dressing father looked happily at his daughter while holding one of her hands in one of his own. "Möchtest du Erdbeereis essen? (Do you want to eat strawberry ice?)"

Yoyo stared at her father in a cheerful way while rashly nodding her head, even if it weren't frozen yogurt, it still was something about strawberry.

It took something about 20-25 minutes until they arrived at the ice cream shop that Yoyo's father loved all so much.

They entered it, and Yoyo's father told her that she should get them a place to sit. When Yoyo searched for an empty desk, she 'accidently' bumped into someone.

There laid a younger version of Ryuki; well younger, in the terms of…what you would call 5-6 years ago?! Yeah, something like that, on top a cheerful cuddle lover, named Yoyo.

Yoyo kept rubbing her face into the bishonen looking 'boy', who in fact tried to get away from the little girl.

It went like that until Yoyo loudly 'said' "Fua, fua~" seems as if she wanted to say…fluffy, fluffy…or something like that.

The 'boy' instantly turned red, hoho~ did our little Yoyo just hit a spot? Well, if you would looked much closely…you would see two 'bumps' on the bishonen 'boy's' chest. Ara~ the boy was in truth a she!

Priceless, just priceless Yoyo~ this is also a way to find someone's gender out. In a matter of time, where those two, surrounded by the other people, in the store.

You could hear how something clattered unto the floor, followed by a very shocked "YOYOOOOoooo~ yo- you can't do this here! You're much too young for this anyway!"

Yep, the pose sure was misleading…two girls, one of them looked like- and is dressed like a boy, while the other one just looked like a dollish girl, where lying on each other. The smaller one, on top of the boyish looking one, while being between the other ones legs. One naked shoulder was shown by the older looking one, who was in fact a year younger than the small one.

The black haired one blushing a little, while the other just rubbed her face into the others chest, totally ignoring her father's frantic nature.

Unknown pov.

_Embraced into darkness._

_Consumed into nothingness. _

_Everything that I loved…_

_Has been taken away from me._

_The girl in blue and pink…_

_How I loved when she embraced me._

_My grin growing more and more…_

_Doesn't she love me? Doesn't she remember me?_

_Why, Why…WHYYY?_

_WHY IS IT THAT SHE'S IGNORING ME?_

_WHY IS IT THAT SHE HAS FORGOTTEN ME?_

_WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME ANYMORE?_

_How I hate this boy for taking her away from me…_

_It just makes my grin growing more...and more…_

**_Nghehhehehahaha~_**

* * *

**__**Yogurt: so i hope it was long enough and finally some of ur Oc's have appeared :D

Invy: the end kind of is a spoiler to me

Yogurt: there never can be a spoiler from a story when it belongs to the story :D *stupid Frozen Yogurt logic*

Invy: yeah, yeah...we hope that u liked this 'work'

Yogurt: pls review :D it could help me xD

Invy: hmmmn

Yogurt: whut?

Invy: i kind of have a feeling that u forgot something

Yogurt: o.o


End file.
